A Quiet Boxing Day
by jazzyproz
Summary: Booth and Brennan spend December 26th together. Takes place in Season 5 because they should have been together way back then, dangit! Just my little fantasy spin on the season that could have been...


**A/N Good evening/morning/afternoon!**

 **I hope everyone had a nice holiday and that you're recovering well from whatever festivities in which you may have partaken!**

 **A small group of us were chatting on Twitter one evening and the topic of discussion turned to Boxing Day. This is not a holiday that we celebrate in the States, but I know many other countries around the world typically observe. As is often the case, the conversation segued easily to 'Bones' and given the holiday of Boxing Day, we naturally morphed any further discussion into a Booth-centric-chat about his Boxers… and, specifically ways of getting him out of his boxers… So we set up a little challenge that we affectionately termed "Boxer Rebellion," because, of course, we all rebel against Booth in boxers… we'd much rather see him without. Heh heh heh.**

 **So, anyway, my intention was to get this written and posted on Boxing Day, but as it tends to do, Real Life interrupted and I couldn't write this in time. But with such a delightful topic at hand, I wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to discuss Booth's Boxers. I hope you don't mind. :)**

 **This takes place in S5, after Brennan hosted holiday dinner at her apartment. I didn't actually re-watch the episode, so I'm sure there are things I'mmis-quoting or misrepresenting... It's not in canon, as you'll soon see, but, like most people, I often imagined our favorite duo getting together much** _ **much**_ **earlier than the show-runners permitted!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope… I still own NADA! ZIP! ZILCH!**

Brennan stood just inside her apartment door and hugged her father stiffly, followed by an even more awkward embrace with her distant cousin Margaret. She thanked them for coming to her Christmas dinner and for the bottles of wine they'd provided.

"Are you sure we can't stay and help you clean up, Tempe?" Max felt bad leaving a mess for his daughter after she hosted her first big dinner party.

"No, it's fine," she dismissed his offer quickly. "Booth already said he will finish helping. He started hand washing the dishes that can't go into the dishwasher."

"OK, honey." Max leaned in and gave Brennan a soft kiss on her cheek again. "Thank you, again. Dinner was wonderful. _Everything_ was wonderful." He held up the gift bag she had given to him. "And thank you for my fudge. I can't wait to try it."

Brennan simply smiled and nodded, not really wanting to make a fuss over the holiday exchange. She'd had enough difficulty deciding to host this dinner to begin with. She was uncomfortable with the whole notion of a family celebration for a holiday that was based upon a myth in which she didn't even believe. It was ultimately Booth who had convinced her that it was important to have such a gathering at her apartment. Thankfully, he even offered his advice and input on the presents that she gave to each of her guests, accompanying her to the mall and superstores, fighting the holiday crowds by her side without complaint.

"I hope you enjoy it. It was Booth's grandmother's recipe that he shared with me." She felt heat rise in her cheeks at the recollection of the two of them spending an evening in his small kitchen making the fudge a few days earlier. "He said that it's almost as good as hers was. We made a batch for his grandfather, Hank, as well, so I guess we will have to wait and see if it passes _his_ test."

Margaret tightened the new scarf around her neck, the gift she had received Brennan, and waited for Max, her cousin-by-marriage, to finish his goodbye. When she felt she could interject, she did. "And I thank you, also, Temperance. This is quite a nice scarf, and will be put to good use at home."

Brennan smiled again at the dark haired woman, still somewhat unsure of how she felt about the unusual family member. Nodding to each guest in turn, she backed into her apartment, feeling like this goodbye was taking far too long. "Thanks again for coming." She folded her arms across her chest, a subconscious action that told her father she was done with the fuzzy-family-interaction. "Have a safe trip home."

Grinning, Max recognized his daughter's abrupt ending to their parting. "Ok, sweetheart. Have a good weekend and hopefully I'll talk to you before the new year." He turned, placing his arm around Margaret's shoulders, he ushered her down the hall towards the elevator. "Let's get downstairs. The taxi is probably waiting already."

Brennan re-entered the kitchen and found that Booth had been surprisingly efficient at clearing up the remnants of their evening while she said her goodbyes to the final guests. Looking around, she spotted items that he'd washed and dried, but left stacked on the island since he didn't know where she stored them. His head was in the refrigerator as he moved things about, making room for the remainder of the leftovers. Grabbing two of the clean serving dishes, she moved to the appropriate cabinet and placed them inside. "I'm sorry I was so long, Booth. Dad seemed to just want to keep talking…" She turned back to the island, pulling a few more items and taking them to their correct shelves. "It was like he didn't know how to actually _leave…_ "

Booth stood up and closed the fridge door. "No problem, Bones. He probl'y just hated to say good night. It was a really great turn-out. I think everyone had a nice evening." He smiled and handed her the platter she pointed to from her place on a step ladder. "I wasn't sure where all this went. I saw that top shelf was empty, but I didn't know what all went up there."

"That's fine," she slid the platter into place and then motioned for the cut glass fruit bowl. "I'll take that one next," and she slipped it on top of the plate before stepping back down the two rungs. "It's nice having cabinet space, but some of those shelves are so high, I had to buy this just so I could utilize them." She spoke as she watched Booth re-fold the ladder before carrying it to the pantry closet, correctly assuming that he'd seen it there earlier. When he turned back to face her, she smiled. "Thank you, Booth." Her lips curled upward in a genuine show of appreciation. "I couldn't have hosted such a successful dinner without your help."

"Nah," he tried to brush off her praise. "It's nothing, Bones. You would'a done just fine, but I'm glad to help."

Growing serious, she stepped forward. "It wasn't _nothing_ , Booth. It was very much _something_." She tilted her head to the side slightly. "And I really want you to know how much I appreciate everything you did."

Sensing that it was important to his partner that he accept her gratitude, Booth nodded. "Well, you're welcome, Bones." He closed the pantry door and then pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at her, his eyes flitting across her pale features appreciatively. "Anytime."

Feeling a rush of adrenalin at the darkening gaze of her partner, Brennan pointed to her living room. "I have something for you. Your _actual_ present, Booth… It's under the tree."

Wrinkling his brow, he shook his head. "But you gave me my present already, Bones," he motioned to the box still sitting at his place at the table. "The cuff-links," he reminded her, "which are kick-ass, by the way. Where the hell did you ever find handcuff cuff-links?"

She grinned widely, happy that he had liked the surprise. It was the only gift that he couldn't help her buy, since it had been _for_ him. When she'd asked him, while they were shopping, what he would like for Christmas, he asked her to make him a large batch of mac-and-cheese; enough for leftovers _for a week._ She laughed at his request, dismissing it as ridiculous, not realizing that he was telling the truth - he would have been _more_ than happy with a big casserole dish of her creamy, cheesy pasta. "I spotted them when you and I were shopping. When you took the bags out to the truck and I went into the restaurant to get a table, I made a detour to the store on my way."

Narrowing his eyes, he now understood why she was so insistent on him lugging all the packages to the truck before they went into the cafeteria-style restaurant for much-needed sustenance; especially since the SUV was parked clear on the other side of the mall's very expansive parking lot. "You're sneaky, Temperance Brennan," he teased.

Grinning like a cat, she chuckled. I didn't want to wait until the following day to go back without you… What if they had sold out?"

Booth opened the jeweler's box again, chuckling at the novel item. "Well, they're awesome, Bones. Thank you." He met her eyes with warmth, inwardly knowing that he was falling further in love with a woman who didn't even believe that love existed beyond firing neurons and oxytocin.

She stepped closer to him, also looking down at the small silver cuff-links. "You're welcome." She smiled and looked up at him, suddenly startled to realize how close together they stood. "But," she inhaled slowly, filling her lungs with the scent of his cologne, "this was just something small. Because I wanted to give you something when I gave everyone else their gifts. I have another gift for you," she licked her lips. "Under the tree."

Feeling one side of his mouth tug upward, he closed the box and nodded. "Well, how about a refill," he motioned to their wine glasses, "before we go in there, huh? Because," he shrugged a shoulder, "there's still somethin' for you under the tree, too…"

Brennan's hand instantly went to the pin she was wearing, the gift Booth had given her during their earlier exchange. "But, my pin…"

He chuckled and moved to the refrigerator, aiming to pull out another bottle of wine. "Yeah, well," he winked, "I guess great minds think alike, Bones…"

Laughing, the partners moved into the living room, each admonishing the other for buying another gift beyond the one that was already given, but both excited to see what else remained under the tree. Brennan retrieved the one she had wrapped, which sat right up front, but was unlabeled. Booth reached behind the tree and pulled out the box he'd hidden there when he arrived early to help his partner set up for her first holiday dinner party. They sat side-by-side on the love seat facing the tree, and placed their wine glasses on the coffee table in near perfect unison.

Booth handed his present to Brennan and smiled warmly, "Merry Christmas, Bones."

She accepted his offering while extending hers. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Booth. The cuff-links… Well, I wanted you to have a present to open when everyone was opening theirs, but the minute I saw _this…_ well…" She smirked, letting him take the package. "You'll see…"

Both of them giggling like kids, they stared in silent challenge, wordlessly daring each other to be the first to rip into the wrapping paper. As if an invisible countdown clock had suddenly struck 'one', the partners each tore into the brightly colored paper, laughing out loud as they did so. Each was equally torn between wanting to watch the other's reaction, and allowing themselves the briefest of moments in which they could just be carefree and win a race that was never officially announced.

In the back of her mind, Brennan instantly come to terms with the fact that she hadn't experienced this level of excitement about receiving a present since she was a child, and she had no real justification for feeling that way. After all, the anthropologist had been exchanging gifts with her partner for the past several years, and she had, from each person in attendance that evening, been the fortunate recipient of token hostess gifts such as wine, linens, and, from the very man in her current company, a holiday wreath pin. The scientist knew, however, that something was shifting between her and her partner, even if neither had openly admitted anything yet. There was no denying their physical attraction to one another; any and all pretense to the contrary had clearly gone out the metaphorical window years ago in the blinking shadows of a half-broken neon light in the middle of the pouring rain. And while they actively contradicted anyone _and everyone_ who openly assumed there was more to their relationship than a mere working partnership, there was definitely a change happening between them… one that had been brewing and percolating for years.

Booth paused in his paper-ripping frenzy to carefully eye his partner. She had emitted a tiny giggle, the likes of which he'd never before heard from her. Watching as she tossed the festive gift wrap to the floor and peeked inside the box, he was pleased to see her expression and silently congratulated himself, not only for his restraint in opening his own present long enough to watch Brennan, but also in his shopping selection. It was clear to him that she liked it.

Pulling the lid completely off the box, she lifted out a beautiful angora sweater, one that spoke of high-end boutiques that she never imagined her partner patronizing. The soft, woven garment was elegant but simple, and was quite obviously of excellent quality. Immediately, she felt a swell of emotion rising in her chest and the telltale sign of tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

Misunderstanding her expression as one of despair, Booth was quick to put to rest the concerns he assumed she was experiencing. "Bones," he completely forgot about his own partially-opened present, lowering it to the floor at his feet gently and turning towards her. "This sweater," he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching the unbelievably soft material with the tips of his fingers, something he did several times before he wrapped it. "It comes from a humane, ethical angora clothing manufacturer in upstate New York. They don't," he wanted her to look at him, but she seemed fixated on the sweater in her hands, though tears were still swelling beneath her lower lids. "They don't kill the rabbits for their fur, Bones. They harvest it humanely when the animals shed. And they also brush out fine fur and fibers with regular grooming. They use all that to spin the yarn and then make the garments." He waited for what seemed like a lifetime before she looked at him, though it was most likely mere seconds. Her eyes were wide and emotional, wet with tears that had not yet fallen. Booth was certain if he continued looking into her bottomless crystal pools that he would drown, but he wanted her to know that he had given very careful thought into this gift. "The rabbits, they have a good life, Bones. They are well cared for…" Licking his lips nervously, he continued. "I did a lot of research, Bones. I'd never buy you something that, through its manufacturing process, brought harm to animals…"

Finally breaking her muted spell, Brennan emitted a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry, though her mouth was smiling. "Booth, this is beautiful." She held the garment up to her cheek and felt the downy silkiness against her skin, humming in appreciation as disobedient tears broke free and slipped from the corners as she lowered her eyelids. "I love it," she whispered. "Thank you." She opened her eyes and looked at him again, seeing the concern and worry that had been filling his expression soften with understanding.

Finally smiling, he enjoyed the sensation, _the joy_ , of giving a gift to the one woman who could simultaneously terrify, infuriate and captivate him. "I'm glad you like it. I thought the color was amazing…" He admired the way the light seafoam-green complimented her pale eyes. There were some days when, depending upon what she was wearing, Brennan's eyes seemed to change colors from blue to green to gray and every combination between. As she held the sweater against her pale, creamy skin, countless green speckles sparkled brightly in her irises and he mused about how he could get lost for hours just looking into those soul-swallowing eyes. "I…" He swallowed thickly, his voice growing quiet. "Well, I'm just really glad you like it…"

He smiled, his brain trying to memorize everything about the way she was looking at him. It was almost as if his own feelings were reflecting back at him, but he knew that couldn't have been the case, because his partner, always the rational scientist in search of empirical evidence and logical explanations to the world's riddles, vehemently denied the existence of such an ephemeral emotion as love. No...sadly for him, this was a one-way street he was traveling; one with a dead end that he'd plow into with devastating results if he wasn't careful. Inhaling sharply, he ripped his eyes from hers and focused again on the sweater, brushing the backs of his knuckles against the softness once more.

Growing worried, Brennan studied her gift and thought about the item her partner still had to open. Rolling her lips between her teeth, she moved her attention to the box he'd lowered to the floor when he turned to reassure her of the origin of the angora fur. Clearing her throat, she broke the sudden silence.

"I'm afraid the gift I bought you is inadequate, Booth…"

"Huh?" He stirred from his thoughts, confused at her sudden declaration. "What are you talking about?"

Brennan nodded to the box, silently encouraging him to finish unwrapping it. Watching him with wide eyes, she felt her own anxiety begin to grow at the notion that her gift was not on an equal plane as the beautiful sweater he'd just gifted to her. When he hesitated, clearly wanting an explanation, she sighed and nodded, once again admiring the sweater she held in her hands.

"I am quite familiar with purchasing specialty items from custom establishments, like you've done for me… You spent too much, Booth. You shouldn't have done that…" She felt bad, knowing he was on a much tighter budget than she, given that he was paying child support for Parker and that a good portion of his paycheck was automatically allocated to his son's college fund.

"Bones," smiling at her concern, "don't think like that." Against his better judgement, he placed an open hand on her thigh and squeezed gently. "I bought this for you because I really liked it, and thought you would, too. I don't have any preconceived expectations of whether or not we spend the same amount of money on each other, Bones." He shook his head when he saw her eyes preparing to argue with him. "No, listen. Last year for your birthday, I bought you a necklace… You bought me _season box-seat tickets_ to see our home team."

"But, those tickets came with the caveat that you take me to the games also, and teach me, Booth…"

"It doesn't matter, Bones. We could'a got tickets for the _cheapest_ seats and I would have been able to teach you just the same… but you bought me **box-seat** tickets!" He tilted his head to the side. "Don't get me wrong, I loved it, every single game was awesome and I loved sharing them with you. But I never would have been able to afford to give you something like that, Bones. But you made me understand that we can't compare monetary value on gifts… Do you remember?"

"But Booth, I love my necklace. It's one of my favorites…"

"That just emphasizes my point, Bones."

"But…" Frustrated with herself, she inhaled. "Just, please, open your present, so you see what I'm talking about."

Booth instantly picked up the briefly forgotten package and eyed her suspiciously before finishing the task at hand. As he opened the lid on the box, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Grinning widely, he reached in and pulled out the items on top. "Are you kidding me? These are fantastic, Bones!" He looked at the newest additions to his sock collection with the excitement of a child. There were three pairs of Christmas-themed socks; one pair had snowmen in various stages of construction, on pair was a tribute to Santa through the years showing how his image had changed over time, and the final pair sported Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer in different poses, but always with his trademark glowing nose. "Bones-"

"There's more," she interrupted him, pointing into the box. "Beneath the tissue."

Grinning like a fool, he peeled back the layer of bright red tissue paper. "No way!" He lifted out three silk ties, each corresponding to the socks over which he had already crooned. "These are _awesome_ , Bones!" He met her worried gaze, not understanding why she was concerned. "Seriously…"

"Look again…" She pointed back into the box, indicating to the green tissue paper that was lined beneath the ties.

Grabbing the paper, he crumpled it and burst out laughing at what he found. "Oh my God," scooping up the final contents, he chuckled at his partner's knack for picking out items he'd undoubtedly love. Unfolding the one on top, Booth grinned at the color boxers, noting that they, too, each matched the socks and ties. "They're sets!" Sure enough, there were three sets of boxers that coordinated with the other items. "Bones, they kick ass," he looked at her, noting that she still appeared apprehensive. "I love them."

"I couldn't decide which set to buy you… So I bought all three." She reached out and ran her fingers along one of the ties that rested on his leg, tracing Frosty's hat subconsciously while diverting her eyes from his. "I was going to ask Angela if it was acceptable for me to buy you boxers, you know, to make sure I wasn't breaking any societal rules or crossing any unspoken lines." She licked her lips nervously, "but then I remembered something she had once said to me." Finally raising her pale orbs up to his, she locked her gaze. " _Sometimes it's easier to ask forgiveness than to ask permission_." Brennan shrugged. "I took it upon myself to make the decision and bought them, hoping that it was not an inappropriate gift for a partner…"

"Bones, this is an unbelievable gift. I love it all." He leaned her way and bumped her shoulder with his. "And you don't need to ask forgiveness. _Ever_."

Chuckling, she nodded in appreciation. "Thanks, Booth." She looked back down at her gift. "And thank you for my sweater, too."

Booth reached over to the table and picked up both wine glasses, handing his partner her glass. "A toast." Smiling, they clinked their globes. "Merry Christmas, Bones. Here's to another great year of friendship."

"Merry Christmas, Booth." She wanted to say more, but didn't know how to verbalize the emotions that were coursing through her body. More and more often, as she and Booth were spending time together, she felt herself drawn to him more than she'd ever experienced with other men. The logical part of her brain simply reasoned that since they worked so closely together, she had merely grown accustomed to his company and evolved enough to recognize the innate desire any human feels for companionship, however platonic. Another part of her brain, the irrational part that, against her own wishes, started absorbing Angela's constant ramblings about soul mates and romance, she struggled to ignore. As the month's wore on, however, she found it harder and harder to disregard. She very obviously enjoyed her partnership with Booth and secretly looked forward to time spent together outside of business hours, but for nearly fifteen years, she had successfully navigated life without a companion in the true sense of the word. And she had done it well… Why, then, she wondered inwardly, had she grown so irritated with Margaret when her second cousin made the remark that Booth's eyes were too close together for him to be considered handsome? What should she care what someone else thinks of her partner? After all, they were only partners… What she refused to admit to herself, however, was that they were never ' _just partners_ '; there was always more to their relationship...

B/B/B/B

The volume on Brennan's television was low as a Christmas movie played, one to which neither partner was paying attention. They sat comfortably on the loveseat, taking softly and drinking their wine. The two were content simply enjoying each other's company.

"I think we should make this an annual tradition, Bones…"

"What, me buying you questionable holiday attire?"

Chuckling, Booth shook his head. "No." He took a drink and placed his wineglass back onto the table again. "The dinner… The gathering... The food was delicious, everybody seemed to enjoy themselves… You got to see your family."

She couldn't argue that her guests seemed to've had a good time, but she wasn't sure she wanted it to become a yearly event. Rolling her lips and looking at the TV in silent thought, she turned back to Booth after a few minutes. "I don't mind hosting a dinner from time to time, but I don't think it needs to become a holiday tradition. I mean," she didn't want him to think she didn't enjoy herself, so she tried to explain. "Don't get me wrong, it was nice to have my dad here, but it feels like he was trying too hard… For years he wasn't around and I managed just fine… And then, after all this time, he comes back into my life and takes it upon himself to invite someone that I don't even know to spend a holiday with us… _Without_ consulting me first…" She paused, thinking back over the past few days and considered her life overall. "I suppose it was nice to meet Margaret, but I don't see myself socializing with her very often…"

"No?" Booth was only a little surprised to hear his partner make such a declaration.

She shook her head. "I suspect it would be difficult to get to know her… And she said things that I didn't agree with…" She would never admit to Booth that Margaret insulted his appearance, underhandedly forcing Brennan to admit her own opinion of her partner, but she was still bothered by the younger woman's observation. "And she's just not the sort of person I can imagine spending a lot of time around…"

"Well, I gotta hand it to Max for stepping up and trying to give you a connection that you didn't know you had. I mean, yeah," he shrugged one shoulder, "it may be 'too little, too late,' as they say, but hell, at least if you ever wonder about other family, even distant relatives, you have someone you can reach out to… _Real_ family, Bones."

She considered his words and turned her head to look at him fully. "I have family, Booth. Right here in DC. You taught me there is more than one kind of family… And I have real family with Angela and Hodgins," she curled one side of her lips up and ignored the rush of heat filling her cheeks. " _And you_." She let her shoulder fall against him and turned back to look at her colorfully lit tree, which, incidentally, Booth had helped her decorate late the evening before. "I'll host a dinner for my family anytime, Booth. But it doesn't have to be a _Christmas_ dinner... And Margaret doesn't need to be here... And I don't need to depend on my father's presence just to be able to declare that I'm holding a family dinner..."

They had been getting closer and closer as they sat on the two-seater couch. When Booth heard her admission and felt her gentle weight lean against him as their shoulders met side-by-side, he lifted his arm and draped it around her, tugging her closer in a half-guy-hug that was nothing of the sorts. "You're right. We have a helluva family right here in town… and you can always count on me to be here, Bones. "

Letting herself grow comfortable with their close physical proximity, Brennan inhaled slowly, her olfactory senses assaulted with a strange combination of the lingering smell of dinner in the air, freshly cut pine tree and _Booth_. And as unusual a concoction as that might have sounded, even in her own thoughts, she relished it. After several quiet moments, during which both partners were lost in their own thoughts, Brennan glanced at the clock, noting the late hour.

"What time do you go pick up Parker tomorrow?" She automatically assumed at since her partner didn't have his son on Christmas Day, that he would have him for the weekend following.

Booth sighed in defeat. "I don't get to see him this weekend, Bones. I can't have him until next weekend."

Bolting upright, Brennan pulled from his loose hold, simultaneously missing the warmth of his arm while pushing down ire she felt towards Rebecca. "What do you mean?! It's Christmas! You _love_ Christmas, Booth, and Rebecca is keeping Parker from you?"

Trying not to show his disappointment, Booth shrugged, but pulled her back against him again, longing to feel her close. "Next weekend is New Year's, and I'll have him from Friday until he goes back to school on the fourth."

"But, Christmas is _this_ weekend…" She felt sorry for her partner, being able to see the painful sting in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it.

"Yeah," he sighed. "In truth, I think it's retaliation about last year… Remember Parks ran away and took a bus into the city because he didn't want to go skiing?"

"Yes, but we took him up to Vermont on the twenty-sixth, Booth, so he was with Rebecca the following day and that whole week. Besides, it's not like you encouraged Parker to run away…"

Smiling at her arguments, he appreciated her defense of his feelings. He _had_ , however, already had this inner dialog with himself before resolving to accept the inevitable. "I know, Bones. But me and Parks will have our Christmas next weekend." He jostled her gently. "Hey, maybe you wanna come over? I'll pick him up on Friday and then I promised him we would make cookies Friday night. We're calling them 'New Year's Cookies,' instead of 'Christmas Cookies.' But essentially, they're butter cookies from a recipe that Grams used to make. Then we'll be home most of the weekend… Maybe we'll head to the park or to a movie or somethin'. There's nothing set in stone yet."

Smiling, she nodded. Brennan often felt uncomfortable with children, but had instantly bonded with Parker early in their partnership after Booth had included her in some of their outings, and had subsequently enjoyed many weekends with the Booth Boys. "That sounds nice, Booth. Let me know as the week progresses and we'll work something out."

"You got it, Bones." He leaned forward and grabbed his wine again, quickly returning to his spot and allowing said wine to lower his inhibitions enough to continue sitting in such an _un-partnerly_ arrangement.

"I am still angry that Rebecca is treating you so unfairly, Booth… If you would like, I could arrange a meeting with my attorney so you could fight for a more balanced visitation schedule. You have rights as his father, you know."

"Thanks, Bones. No, I don't want to take her to court… She pisses me off when she does this shit, but there are plenty of times that I need to cancel because of a case, or because I'm tied up at the office and can't get to his school, and she changes her schedule to fit me as well. It's just," he shrugged one shoulder. "It's different on a holiday, it seems to.. _sting_ more…"

Nodding in silence, she tried to process his explanation and accepted it, only because he obviously wanted to avoid too much confrontation with his ex. The scientist hoped the next time she bumped into Rebecca, that she could keep her temper in check and not say anything, for Booth's sake. But to say that she didn't _want_ to say something would be disingenuous, because she wouldn't blink twice at helping Booth if he ever wanted to legally challenge the selfish woman for official, _balanced_ joint custody of their son.

Breaking her revelry, Booth spoke quietly. "What are you doing tomorrow, Bones?"

Brennan hadn't given much thought to her weekend and shrugged. "I will probably get a jump start on the outline for my next novel. I have a couple of ideas that I'm metaphorically juggling and I need to explore how to make them work."

"Cool," he thought about his own plans, which sounded pretty dull, and wondered if she'd be game to getting together. "You think you'd like to come over for dinner? Since you cooked tonight, I'll cook tomorrow." He tilted his head to the side so he could look down at her, where she had, quite obviously, become comfortably situated against the front of his shoulder.

"You don't have any other plans?" She was pleasantly surprised at the invitation to spend a second evening together.

"Nope. I was just planning to hang around the house." He watched as she sat back upright and met her inquisitive eyes. "I could make some spinach ricotta stuffed shells…" He smirked and teased with a sing-song voice, "I know how much you like them…"

Her stomach growling involuntarily, despite the fact that she was full from their earlier meal, Brennan smiled broadly. "I'll bring dessert."

"Excellent!" He slapped his thigh and sat forward, feeling rejuvenated. "How about dinner at six?"

"I'll be there," she placed her empty glass on the table beside his and sat forward as well, mirroring his position. "Would you like anything else to drink?"

"Nah," he nodded to the clock. "I should go ahead and get home. I'll hit the grocery store in the morning and get what we need."

"Thank you for coming tonight, Booth. And for all your help. I doubt dinner would have been as successful if I didn't have your help."

"No thanks needed, Bones. It was my pleasure," he pushed up from his seat and chanced the opportunity to extend his hand in a noble gesture. Feeling a swell of pride fill his chest when she slipped her hand into his and used it to stabilize herself as she also stood, he grinned. "I had a real nice time, Bones."

"Me too," she smiled shyly when he turned away and grabbed his coat from the rack by the door. His shirt stretched nicely across his shoulders and she found herself mindlessly admiring his perfectly proportioned acromia. When he turned around, she shook herself from her stupor and glanced once again at her gift. "I love my sweater, Booth. Thank you very much."

Tucking his own present under his arm, he tugged at his collar, preparing to go out into the snowy night. "You're welcome, Bones. And these," he tapped the box containing his coordinated holiday attire, "are great."

Smirking, she raised one shoulder. "Perhaps I should have given them to you _before_ Christmas, so you could wear them this year. But there is always plenty of time next year. You can start on December first," she teased while trying to offer some reason into a uniquely _Boothy_ present.

"No way, Bones, I'm not waiting that long. I can get away with wearing this stuff this week. I'm already planning to wear my snowmen on Monday." He winked playfully. "Good night, Bones." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, lingering just a moment longer than necessary, but neither complained. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Booth," she spoke quietly, holding the door open for him as he left. Watching him walk down the hallway towards the elevator, her heart palpitated when he turned and looked back at her, winking before ordering her to lock the door. She grinned and backed into her apartment, sliding the deadbolt into place and returned to the living room. Feeling particularly _and uncharacteristically_ whimsical, she decided to leave her tree lights on as she sat down with her laptop, hoping to jot down a few story ideas before retiring to bed. In the end, however, she found herself daydreaming about her partner and running her fingers over the soft surface of her new sweater as it sat on the seat where Booth had been sitting. Finally closing her laptop, resolved that she wasn't going to achieve anything of substantial quality, she walked through her apartment, turning off lights as she went, before she ended up in her room. She hung her new sweater on the front of her closet door and prepared for sleep, the scent of her partner's cologne still hanging, teasingly, in the air.

B/B/B/B

Booth was just about finished making their side salad when a loud knock echoed through his apartment. Peeking into the oven window as he passed, he inhaled the aroma and hummed in approval. He opened the door to find Brennan smiling broadly on the other side. "Hey, Bones." He stepped aside. "C'mon in." Booth admired the fresh, rosy color filling her cheeks, courtesy of the increasingly cold temperatures outside. As she passed by him to enter the apartment, he chuckled at the simple innocence of her winter hat, compete with a fluffy yarn Pom-Pom on the top, and her matching scarf. "You look cold, Bones…"

"It's bitter out there today… The wind makes it even worse," she commented as she welcomed the warmth of his home washing over the chilled skin that had been exposed to the elements. "Am I too early?" When she was at home, she felt anxious to get to his apartment, but didn't want to interrupt any preparations of which he may have been in the middle. Finally giving into her own eagerness, she used the excuse of the weather to justify, _mentally to herself_ , the underlying reason for her swift departure from her apartment. "I know the snow was starting to come down a little heavier, so I wanted to give myself plenty of time to arrive…"

"No, you're never too early, Bones," he accepted the cooler bag she was extending his way, setting it onto the table before turning to help with her coat. He was feeling more like a man inviting a date into his home rather than his partner, who had, over the years, been there at all hours of the day and night, even seeing it at its worse. But something felt like it was shifting in their partnership, he just hoped he wasn't the only one feeling it. Standing behind her, he gripped the shoulders of her overcoat, wrapping his fingers around her scarf as well, and eased it from her shoulders, placing it over the back of the chair and grinning when she turned around.

"Your sweater…" His eyes roamed her appearance without permission, admiring the way the style hugged her curves in all the right places. "It looks good, Bones." He forced his eyes to meet her's and thought he caught a glimpse of a sparkle in her pale orbs, which looked even greener than usual. "I'm glad it fits."

"It's perfect, Booth." She subconsciously ran her fingers over the sleeve, loving the way it felt against her skin. "It's so soft…"

As if they had minds of their own, his fingers stretched out, brushing along the silky angora hugging her bicep. Watching his own movements, he smiled absently and ran an open hand down the length of her arm until he reached her wrist, where he paused briefly before releasing his tender grasp. "Yeah," he sighed, realizing his motion was far more intimate than he had intended, but noting at the same time, that she didn't seem to mind. Breaking the momentary spell, he all but shook his head, taking a minuscule step backwards. "I meant to tell you that I kept the order receipt, in case it didn't fit."

"Well, no need for it, Booth," she extended her arms playfully and turned around. "As you can see."

Booth was certain he was being punished for something he didn't know he did. God was playing a cruel joke on him, or perhaps the universe was teasing him, _tempting him_ , with the one person he was sure he could never have. But if she was willing to put on a fashion show for him, he wasn't going to complain. He just let his eyes drift across the curves and valleys of her torso, swallowing thickly as she moved.

"Yeah," he licked his lips and forced his focus upwards when she faced him again. "Looks great, Bones."

"And, this is nice," she motioned to the reindeer tie and burst out laughing when he raised the bottom hem of his jeans, revealing the matching socks. Before she could say anything more, the oven timer dinged. When her partner moved around her, heading for the kitchen, she left her eyes fall to his backside and wondered if, beneath his comfort-fitted denim jeans, if he was also wearing the boxers… After she removed her winter boots and slipped on her moccasins that she'd brought, the scientist followed after him with a barely contained grin. The novelist let her imagination wander to an outline excerpt she'd sketched out earlier that afternoon, one in which Kathy and Andy finally _got busy_ , as Angela would say, in the bedroom…

Dinner was a delicious affair consisting of spinach and ricotta stuffed shells, just as Booth had promised, with a side salad and garlic bread. As was the case the previous evening, the wine flowed freely and the conversation was comfortable and warm, occasionally touching just this side of intimate. They flirted shamelessly, gentle touches and smiles hinting at mutual desires to which neither openly admitted. The pair discussed the events of the past year and their hopes for the upcoming one. They shared childhood holiday stories, both happy and sad, and they talked about the following weekend and how they would spend the days with Parker. Anticipating the italian themed dinner, Brennan made tiramisu for dessert and was exceedingly pleased with herself when Booth went back for seconds, because it was clearly evident that he enjoyed it.

As they stood side by side in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes and packing the leftovers away in the refrigerator, Booth paused and looked at his partner. "Thank you for coming over tonight, Bones."

Sensing his serious demeanor, Brennan dried her hands on the towel he'd left sitting on the counter. She looked at him and nodded. "I appreciate you inviting me, Booth. Dinner was delicious."

"You wanna watch a movie or two when we're through here? Or did you wanna get back home?"

Not in a hurry to leave, she smiled at Booth. "Yes, I think that sounds like a nice way to spend the evening… As long as I'm not keeping you from anything..."

The partners retired to the living room and Booth found a marathon on AMC of re-digitized releases of The Thin Man movies. Knowing Brennan's affinity with classic movies, he eyed her sideways and silently asked her opinion. When he saw a gentle smile form across her perfectly shaped lips, he knew she was game for the 1930's-era flicks.

"I always thought Myrna Loy was so pretty," she said, as Nick and Nora Charles bantered on the television screen. "And although her wit and humor were clearly popularized in these movies, her history as a dancer was evident in her graceful movements… I think she was very glamorous."

"Yeah," Booth agreed as he settled against the corner of her couch, one arm across the back of the couch, the other stretched along the overstuffed armrest and his feet propped up on the coffee table. "I guess she was quite the bombshell in her day." He barely contained a satisfied sigh when, instead of situating herself at the far end of the couch and mirroring his position, she sat in the middle cushion and leaned against his side, effectively placing herself under the bicep that was resting on the sofa back. She pulled her feet up and rested them on the far cushion and let her weight fall against his strong frame, resting her head on his shoulder without any apparent hesitation. Uncertain of whether or not to wrap his forearm around her, he opted to give them a little more time to see how things played out.

"When I was little, and I watched these movies with my Dad, I used to dream that I would be beautiful like her when I grew up…" Her voice had a breathy, whimsical, reminiscent quality to it, sending chills down a Booth spine without warning.

Giving in to his undeniable desire, he bent his elbow and brought his forearm across her shoulders and collarbone, essentially wrapping her in a half-embrace. "Well," he took a chance and pressed a soft, barely-there kiss to the top of her head. "You are far more beautiful than she was, Bones." He felt a slight tension in her body, but he didn't take back his declaration. "There's no comparison, if you ask me…"

Sighing softly in response to his compliment, Brennan relaxed and let the warmth of her partner surround her. Fighting a shy, somewhat surprised smile, she tilted her head and looked up at his profile as he focused on the television. "Thank you, Booth."

Not wanting to make a big deal about it, the agent simply grinned, still looking at the movie and encouraging her to do the same with a slight jerk of his chin. "You're welcome."

They sat together, much closer than ordinary partners would sit, but then again, they were anything but ordinary. Between the easy laughs provided by the movie and the emboldened feelings nourished by their second, then third, bottles of wine, the pair found themselves loosely entwined. Booth's fingertips swept along the soft surface of her sweater every chance he got - sometimes it was across her shoulder, other times down her arm or around her waist. He stole quiet moments during which he inhaled the unique scent of her hair, which was proving easier and easier to do the more comfortable she grew with their proximity.

Brennan had started out simply leaning his way, but soon found herself snugged beneath his extended arm with her cheek pressed against the front of his shoulder. Uncertain at first what she should do with her arms, she quickly decided to loop the arm furthest from him, across her body until it could drape lazily across his chest, her fingers running up and down the length of his tie absently. The arm that was trapped between their bodies soon grew numb, and with metaphoric pins and needles affecting her nerve receptors, she snaked it between his body and the sofa back, taking advantage of the natural curve of his lower lumbar region to allow her the needed space. All too soon the movie ended and the need to use the bathroom interrupted Brennan's comfortable lounging position. As the end credits rolled and the marathon host spoke to an unseen audience, promising the start of the next feature length film in just a few moments, she slowly pushed up, no longer trying to hide the pleasant flushed feeling that was undoubtedly showing in her face.

"I'll be right back. I just need to use the restroom."

He looked at her as she rose to her feet, thinking that she had never looked more beautiful. The low light produced by the black-and-white movie, in combination with the multi-colored lights twinkling on his Christmas tree, cast a gentle glow on her pale complexion and he had to catch his breath. "You, ah, want more wine?" Unsure of her plans, but reluctant to let her leave yet, he hoped he would be able to entice her to stay longer.

Smiling, she let her own eyes skip across his sharp, masculine features and fought against the unexplained flutters that erupted in her abdomen. She nodded once. "If you're going to have more, then yes, I would like more."

When she re-entered the living room from the hallway, she was surprised to see the news on instead of the classic movie network. Glancing around, she spied Booth standing at the window, looking down at the street below. Joining him, she was shocked to see the steady fall of big, fluffy snowflakes and the amount of winter precipitation blanketing the ground below.

"When I left home earlier, the radio broadcast advised listeners to use caution in travelling, as the weather would continue to deteriorate through the weekend, but I didn't think the snow would be this heavy _already…_ " She let him tug her until she stood between himself and the window. Following his line of sight, she smiled at the colorful reflections created against the falling crystalline particles by the bright holiday lights outlining the buildings along Booth's street. "It's beautiful," she breathed quietly as she placed her fingertips lightly against the window pane.

Booth stood close behind his partner and spoke softly. "Can I take you outside and show you something?"

"Outside?" She was a little surprised at his request, but he had asked so gently that she'd never turn him down. Turning her head, she looked at him and nodded. "Sure."

With a smile spreading across his face, he tipped his head towards the door. "Great. We won't be long. C'mon." Booth moved over towards the entryway. As they both pulled on their boots and coats, Brennan tried to weasel information out of her partner. With an overwhelming onslaught of curiosity, she wondered what was so important that not only was he willing to go out into the very temperatures that typically caused his war-torn body to ache, but he did so with an almost giddy, very un-Boothy exuberance with regards to his usual opinion of cold weather.

Playfully tugging her hat down over her head, Booth laughed at her inability to wait until they were at least out of his apartment. "You'll see," he winked. "I think you'll like it."

They walked down the stairwell, but rather than turning towards the front entrance, which was usually how they'd leave the building, Booth placed an open palm against her back and guided her in the opposite direction. They turned down a narrow hallway that would lead to the back entrance. The proprietors of the building's anchor-business, Sportsman's Liquors, created a common area for their tenants, a courtyard of sorts, behind their establishment. It was nothing fancy, but it allowed the few renters, who were, with the exception of Booth, elderly, a little bit of outdoor space that was fenced in and featured a built-in concrete charcoal grill and a wooden picnic table beneath the single tree in the middle of the yard. As they got closer to the heavy door, Booth eyed her sideways with a happy grin.

"For Christmas, I bought something for Parks and my landlord let me put it out here for him. It'll be put to better use in the warm weather, but I wanted to surprise him." Using his key, he unlocked the door and pushed it open for her. On the small patio just outside the door was a new basketball hoop with a bright red bow. "My neighbors didn't mind if I put it out here, most of them don't use this space anyway… And even if they do, once Parker finds it and and we play our first game, we won't mind it being used by the folks here." He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and looked up at the hoop, which was collapsed up against itself and missing the net. "I thought that when I bring him out here, he can help get it set up, y'know?" He shrugged. "I think he will like it."

"It's an excellent present, Booth. Maybe once you and he have had time to play, you can show me how to play also." She smiled up at him, admiring the healthy glow in his cheeks and experiencing a fluttering in her abdomen at the thought of spending time with her partner and his son. "I mean, if you have time…"

"Hell yeah, Bones. We'll have a picnic out here once the weather is nice again." He looked into her pale eyes and smiled. "We had a pretty good time last year when everyone came over for a bar-b-que…"

"That was a very nice afternoon… Let me know when you plan to do it and I'll help this year."

Nodding, he turned towards the building and Brennan thought they were going back inside, so started to follow. He held his hand against her arm and shook his head once. "Wait here. There's something else. This wasn't really what I wanted to show you, but since we were coming out, it made sense to tell you about Parker's present." He walked to the edge of the patio and reached for an electrical box affixed to the wall. Glancing back over his shoulder, one side of his lips curled up and he nodded into the yard, wanting her to just look.

Turning towards the moonlit darkness, she watched as the snow fell heavily onto the already-blanketed ground. Before the scientist could comment in wonder of what she was expected to see, the backyard was suddenly illuminated with hundreds of lights, twinkling in a sequence of organized, colorful chaos. "Booth," she breathed quietly, afraid of breaking the spell that had been cast upon them. Stepping from the patio onto the ground, she walked slowly through the tiny yard, leaving a single trail of footsteps in the snow, until she stood beneath the tall, aged oak. A sense of nostalgia washing over the anthropologist, she remained in silent awe, feeling like a child.

Booth watched from the small patio, as his partner spun in a circle, staring up at the barren branches, which he had wrapped in lights as far up as his ladder would allow him to reach. His breath was stolen when he saw how young she looked, and how enchanted she seemed at such a simple decoration. The agent felt his heart swell and he knew he was falling harder for his partner, and suddenly, he was tired of playing it safe around her. In their profession, they dealt with death every single day; no two people better understood how drastically an individual's life can change in the blink of an eye. He moved from the stoop and followed the footprints she had left in her wake until he stood beside her, smiling at her quiet chuckles.

Still spinning in place while watching the branches above, Brennan laughed, feeling particularly playful. Sensing her partner's approach, she slowed only slightly. "You should try this, Booth," she staggered a little but continued turning. "It's like a thousand little stars moving overhead."

Standing still, he simply looked up at the lights in question and then back at her, his arms darting out to catch her as she stumbled again, this time more than just a little. He laughed, "nah, that's ok, Bones. I think at least one of us needs to avoid vertigo…" His gloved hands grasped her arms, stopping her from falling while simultaneously tugging her a little closer. "Careful," his voice was quiet as she came to a delayed stop. When her mitten-covered-hands came to rest on the lapels of his coat, gripping them in effort to stabilize herself, he let his own hands slide comfortably into place at her waist. Studying the healthy flush in her cheeks, he simply smiled and spoke just as quiet as he had before. "It's not quite a thousand lights… It's only nine-hundred-twenty-five."

Humming as her laughter softened. "I see… If I had been right, if it was a _thousand_ , would you have spun around with me?"

One side of his lips curling, he shook his head. "Nope." He tilted his head to the side and continued looking down at her, adoring the way her floppy hat had shifted slightly to the right, allowing a few stray hairs to come loose and settle against her forehead. "I still think one of us needs to be able to stand without assistance…"

Feeling light-heartedly indignant, Brennan raised her nose. "I am perfectly capable of -," she started to pull away from him, only to feel the unmistakable effects of her impromptu dance rush to her head and she let herself lean against him again, laughing at her own condition.

"Yeah, I can see you're p _erfectly capable of standing on your own_ ," he tightened his hold on her waist, inching his hands further around until they settled against the small of her back, forcing her to stand chest-to-chest with him.

In that instant, the partners felt themselves slip into a moment of shared silence, the kind that only happened when they were with each other, never with other friends. These _moments_ had been occurring more and more often, and it seemed that they continued to lengthen the more they happened. Brennan felt herself smiling for no other reason than the fact that she was with her partner, her best friend, and safe in his protective arms, even though she was never in any real danger of being hurt. She studied his features, the distinctively masculine markers, his deep-set eyes and strong jaw… all of it spoke to her femininity on a deeply-rooted, ancient level and the anthropologist recognized it for what it was - pure, unadulterated attraction. Temperance Brennan thought her partner was one of the sexiest, most handsome men she'd ever known, regardless of the fact that she vehemently denied it whenever Angela prodded for any sort of confirmation of this opinion.

Finding her voice again, she complimented Booth, trying to tamp down the emotions flooding her adrenal system. "You did a wonderful job, Booth. Parker will love the decorations." Glimpsing up again, but not withdrawing from the circle of his arms. "While it is entirely possible that the quantity of alcohol I've consumed this evening may be skewing, or influencing, my judgement, I don't t truly believe that's the reason… I find the lights are...enchanting... _beautiful…_ "

Booth inhaled slowly. The cold air burned his lungs, but the discomfort was quickly soothed as his senses filled with the sweet scent of _Brennan_. For years, her specific fragrance - a combination of a light, spicy floral bouquet and Brennan's own distinctive feminine essence - had been taunting and enticing him while simultaneously calming him whenever he was troubled. The brilliant LED lights reflecting in her eyes made the blue pools seem bottomless. Almost involuntarily, he found himself leaning in and when those pale orbs flicked from the tree limbs to his face, he smiled, his lips mere inches from hers.

" _You're_ beautiful, Bones." His voice had grown thick and husky, his desire to advance their relationship was unfolding before them, and her acceptance was almost as transparent. "And _that_ observation has absolutely _nothing_ to do with my alcohol intake tonight…" When her breath hitched, he finally closed the distance, pressing his mouth softly against hers. Without hesitation, he tugged her tighter and growled when she offered no resistance. In fact, he realized that although she may have been only moderately surprised at his move, she was quick to slide her arms around his neck, following the very lapels she had been gripping, until her fingers met at the back of his neck.

Their kiss deepened, neither partner in a hurry to end this newfound, yet familiar, closeness. Without intention, Booth started swaying, nearly dancing, as the snow fell down around them. When the need for oxygen finally dominated their mutual desire to continue reacquainting themselves, they broke, but remained close, their noses rubbing against each other's. Chuckling when he realized their physical positions had swapped courtesy of his impromptu dance, and he was now facing the building that he had been facing away from when they started, he emphasized their movements, rocking is partner gently in his arms. "I guess if we wanna dance, we can do that inside, where it's warmer, huh?"

Brennan grinned and shrugged slightly. "I suppose." She moved her eyes up it the tree once more. "But then again," she looked into his dark eyes, recognizing her own emotions shining back at her. "This _is_ pretty nice out here… I mean, it's a shame to let all your hard work go unappreciated…"

Bowing his head, he closed the distance again, pressing another kiss to her bee-stung lips as they continued to dance to a melody no one else could hear. It would be a lie to say that, for a few moments, the heat generated by the sheer energy coursing through their veins wasn't welcome. However, once the agent felt his partner shiver, no matter how small the indication, he brought one hand up to her neck, cradling her jaw through the thick leather of his glove. Nipping her bottom lip as he pulled back, he cocked his head towards the apartment building. "C'mon, let's go inside, Bones."

Nodding, she fell into step at his side, allowing him to keep her close as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With a final glance at the brightly decorated tree, she sighed uncharacteristically at the darkness that descended upon them immediately when he flipped the switch in the electric box. They were silent as they moved through the halls, each stealing glances at one another amid shy smiles that were entirely unwarranted, considering their long-standing friendship and the natural course their relationship was about to take.

Opting to take the elevator, Booth crowded her against the wall of the carriage as soon as the door closed, but did not press his floor selection. Pinning her with a serious expression, he reached up and removed her hat, smoothing her hair down with his now-bare hand. "I don't want you to take a cab home in this weather, Bones."

She nodded silently, watching the movement of his Adam's Apple as he spoke, understanding his distrust of other drivers whenever the weather turned bad.

"I'd take you home in the truck, because I know my tires are good and my reflexes are quick…"

Again, she simply nodded, mesmerized by the shape of his lips as he formed his words. She licked her lips in direct response to seeing the tip of his tongue dart out to moisten his own.

"But I've had far too much to drink tonight to safely drive you anywhere, Bones," he leaned in completely, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as his nose brushed against the hair just above her ear.

Wordlessly, she mewed an acknowledgment to his declaration, involuntarily tilting her head in silent invitation when he grew nearer to her neck. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the scientist catalogued the many sensations pulsing through her body, admitting to herself that no man had ever had this kind of hypnotic effect on her. But in an act of pure defiance against her typically rational and logical brain, Temperance Brennan silenced the analytical scientist and just let the _woman_ inside _feel_.

"I," she swallowed, forgetting temporarily what she was saying when his masculine lips met the side of her neck, where he'd moved her hair aside. "Umm…" She gripped his arms, certain she would collapse in the floor in a boneless pile of goo if she wasn't careful. The notion that it was logically _and scientifically_ impossible to puddle 'bonelessly' evaded her forethoughts entirely, but she disregarded the fact as Booth's mouth sent additional shivers down her spine.

Growling with smug satisfaction, Booth knew what he had done to her and it gave him an unabashed ego trip knowing that he had rendered his overly-loquacious partner virtually speechless. Nipping playfully at the soft skin begging him for more attention, he craned his head back and looked at her flushed expression. "You were saying?" His baritone timbre was gravelly, full of desire.

"Heh," she almost laughed at herself. "I was…" She licked her lips and tried her best to push him back just enough so she could gain some of her composure. Inhaling, she ran a single finger between two of the buttons of his jacket and finally remembered what she was trying to verbalize. "Oh, yeah," she smirked. "I was saying that I could always sleep in Parker's room… Like when we have a movie marathon…"

Feeling particularly predatory towards his coy partner, he nodded and reached out, finally pressing the necessary elevator button to take them up to his floor. "Yeah," he winked. "If that would make you happy… Parker's sheets are clean…"

When the elevator doors opened, he let Brennan exit first, running his hand down her back until it settled on _his spot_. When they entered his apartment, Brennan spun around and pressed him against the door, unfastening the buttons she'd just been playing with on their ride up. Once his tie came into view, she raised one eyebrow and eyed him flirtatiously.

"So, you've shown me that you like the tie and the socks…" Letting her single finger trail downwards until it settled on his belt buckle. "Tell me, Agent Booth… Are you going to show me whether or not you're wearing the _final_ piece of your ensemble?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see…" He grabbed her hands and started walking her backwards down the entry hall. "Of course… If you'd rather sleep in Parker's room…" he teased her, "I guess you'll just have to take my word for it…"

Turning around, Brennan kept hold of one of Booth's hands and led the way further into the apartment. Bypassing Parker's room, she continued towards the door at the very end of the hall. "Well, I don't see a logical reason for soiling Parker's bedding…"

 **Postscript A/N**

 **So, that turned out** _ **completely**_ **different to my original plan of simply giving Booth some boxers and then creatively (and eagerly) ripping them off… Perhaps if the JazzyMuse behaves herself, we can manage a second chapter, in which Brennan does exactly that… But no promises! *wink* But, at least I managed to get some boxers discussed here!**

 **I am sorry I was late in posting this, but hope you enjoyed my Boxing Day Boxer Rebellion fic.**

 **Here's hoping everyone is having a good 2017 so far and continued good wishes as the year move forward!**

 **peace and love, my friends,**

 **~jazzy**


End file.
